The Possessive Master
by SeverusSnapePrincess10
Summary: The war has come to an end at last, but what if there is more to worry about than Voldemort? Control is a powerful thing and who other than the Potions Master can prove that point? Rated M for swearing, sexual BDSM and AB/DL. Please be kind :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Possessive Master **

Chapter 1- Unable To Fight Back

The blackness dissipated as Harry's eyes fluttered open. Everything seemed like a blur as the Savior of the Wizarding World tried to remember what had happened to cause him to wake up in such confusion on a bed he did not recognize.

'What happened?Where am I?'He thought as he focused his eyes realizing that he still had his glasses on. As his bearings came back to him, Harry gasped when he noticed that he was laying on this unfamiliar bed with nothing covering his body but a plain white nappy.

Harry could not help but blush at this predicament until he sat up too quickly and felt like he was choking as something tugged at his neck. 'I'm wearing a nappy and a collar with a chain attached to it. Why?'Harry thought in panic as he tried to pull at the chain that was attached to the wall above the headboard of the bed. Not having any luck he took his hands away from the chain and the piece of leather around his neck to focus on the diaper he was wearing.

Harry had no idea on what was happening and had so many questions he wanted to have answered. He reached out his hands to take the nappy off of himself when he heard a noise beyond his bed. There were red curtains obscuring the view around him so he could not tell what the noise was. All he cared about at this moment though was to get this nappy off of himself then yell for someone to get him off of the chain that had him trapped to this bed. There wasn't even blankets on this bed or clothes to be seen anywhere. Although the room was quite warm in temperature. It actually felt way too warm to even consider wearing clothes. Harry was silently freaking out.

'I am not a baby or a pet so why is this happening to me?This is probably some cruel joke.'Harry thought as he tried to undo the sticky tape on the nappy he was wearing. When that didn't work, Harry tried to pull it down so it would slip off his legs but it still would not move. It felt like it was placed on him permanently until someone said otherwise. 'It won't budge!Why won't it come off?I should be able to get this _thing_ off.'Harry thought before an idea came to mind.

"Dobby!"Harry said in a scratchy tone of voice. His throat was very sore from its lack of use so he tried to clear it before the House Elf popped onto his bed out of thin air.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?"The elf asked as he bowed his head in show of respect to the boy who had freed him from his ex cruel masters.

Harry was perplexed at noting that Dobby was looking gleefully thrilled and not in the slightest bit worried at seeing him chained to a bed and wearing a nappy.

"Dobby, I need you to get me free from this bed. Please remove the collar and chain. I also need you to get me some clothes and my briefs before you remove _this_."Harry said in disgust, trying to ignore the pain of his sore throat as he pointed at the nappy before giving the elf pleading eyes.

"Dobby can not do that sir. Dobby has orders from his new master to keep the slaves unable to escape their beds. Dobby's master also told Dobby to keep slaves undressed unless they had accidents and needed to be changed."The elf said as he watched Harry Potter contemplate what was just told to him with wondering eyes.

"Dobby, what do you mean by 'master', 'slaves' and 'need to be changed'?Harry asked in a worried voice.

"Dobby can not say anything about master or slaves. Dobby got ordered from master to go get him if slaves woke up and needed something. Master changes slaves and makes slaves comfortable."The elf said with pride in his voice. "Master will take care of Harry Potter sir."

"Who is this master?Why do you sound so pleased?I don't want to be trapped."Harry tried to explain but the elf popped out of the room without any further explanations. Harry could only think that Dobby had betrayed him and was getting this 'master' to come and deal with him. 'I need to get out of here.'Harry thought before he heard heavy footsteps coming up a flight of stairs by the sounds of it. Harry just wished that he could get off the bed and open the curtains around it to see where he was. As it was, the chain was too short so Harry could not reach the curtains around him.

A door not far from him was opened then closed with a soft click. Harry could hear billowing of robes as this person got closer to where he was. He could hear soft footfalls move then stop every few seconds all around the room and for some reason he was compelled to keep silent. When the footsteps finally approached just outside the curtains around the bed he was on, Harry backed up on the bed until his back was against the headboard. He was scared and did not want this person to hurt him.

"Mr. Potter!I see that you are the first one up. I have brought you up so water."

"**SNAPE**!"Harry said in surprise as he looked at the tall dark man who was staring at him with his usual mask in place.

"I think the cat has got your tongue. Take this water."Snape said in his monotone teaching voice.

Harry's throat was starting to really bother him so he took the glass of water from Snape's hand and gulped it down before Snape took the cup back and vanished it back to his kitchen. Snape also made sure to use some wandless magic to place a silencing charm around him and Potter so as not to wake the others. Snape needed everyone to wake up on their own for the spell to come into full effect.

"Where am I?What have you done to me?"Harry asked as Snape walked towards the bed he was on and sat down.

"You are in my house in a new room that Headmaster Dumbledore helped put into my home. After the war, an ancient spell that Dumbledore allowed me to cast on you and a few others in your fifth year has finally come into full effect. After the Dark Lord was vanquished for good, this spell knocked you and a few others out automatically making it easy for me and Professor Dumbledore to get you here to my home. Me and Professor Dumbledore have already gone to everyone's families, or what is left, to gain custody of all of you as the spell is doing its job binding me to you all. I can feel everyone's magic making me stronger."Snape said in his teaching voice before Harry interrupted him.

"You just can't take me and do what you please with me. You and Dumbledore have no control over what I do and who I am."Harry yelled gaining some Gryffindor courage.

"I have asked Dumbledore for full claim of you and now I have it. As we speak the spell is binding me to you more. I know you can feel it. As of to your current state, the spell has a few side effects that make you in need of your _Master_."Snape said with authority lacing its way through his voice.

"What do you mean about side effects?Who else is involved in this plan of yours and Dumbledore's?Dobby said that our 'master' would take care of us 'slaves' so I'm guessing that this 'master' is you. I will not stoop so low as to call anyone by the title 'master' especially you!."Harry yelled as he started to get angry. He seen how great Snape was during the war and could not believe that the man thought he now owned him. Harry was done with being controlled and would not allow Snape of all people to take over his life, especially now that Voldemort was not around anymore to kill him at every chance.

"There are six of you that are now mine. I now own you, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood."Snape stated with full authority to prove to the confused lion that he meant every word that he was saying.

"You mean that they are all wearing the same things that I am wearing. No way!Snape, I always knew you were a git but this is complete rubbish."Harry yelled making Snape growl at the boys tone of voice as he could sense some defiance. Harry felt the slight need to apologize to Snape for his words but bit his lip to stop this pleading need. He felt like he had to submit. That was definitely not right. Snape just smirked at the boy in front of him because he could sense the boys needs.

"I know you want to apologize. I also know that you have a fear of the chain keeping you trapped to this bed. Another side effect of the spell is that I will automatically be able to read you like a book. I will know your emotions when I am around you and I will know when you need something or are not aware of something you are in need of.

Harry just blushed at the fact that Snape knew he wanted to apologize and became more embarrassed at the fact that the dungeon bat could sense his fear of the chain.

"You will also be embarrassed to know that you are in need of a new nappy. The spell renders all of you unable to control your need to use the loo. You will more than likely not know you had an accident unless I tell you or you sit in it for a period of time. You will not be able to feel yourself urinating and I will know your discomfort when you do that or poop in your nappy."Snape stated as he raised his signature eyebrow, daring the boy to deny him on what he had said.

"You mean to say that my control is gone and that you are in total control of what I do. Does that mean that I will always have to wear a nappy?Snape you can not do that. I am not a doll that you can do whatever you want to. Dobby said that you would get the slaves what they needed and to change them so they are comfortable. Why can I not take the nappy off?"Harry asked as he looked at his nappy. It hadn't felt any different since he had woken up. He was pretty sure that Snape was bluffing on his said 'accident'.

"You do not believe me do you?The spell relinquishes your control and as far as I am aware the spell is permanent. In which case so is your nappy. As of now you are my slave for the rest of your life Potter. That also means that I will change you, dress you, feed you and give you other things you need and want. You or no one else can take your nappy off. It is charmed by me so only I can remove it. Now I will change your nappy then you will have something to eat.

"No!I don't believe you. I would know if I had an accident and I do not feel any different from when I woke up."

"That is because you urinated during your talk with Dobby. Like I said, you wouldn't of known you even did it. Once I change you I can prove that little point. As for other things like all your vaults at Gringotts, that money is for me to use when you need it. The collars are a sign of my ownership over you all. The tag on your collar says:

_Harry James Potter_

_Gryffindor_

_~S.S.~_

"I am not yours. Let us go!You will give me my clothes and luggage and let me be on my way. I am seventeen years old. I am of age you git."Harry yelled in supreme displeasure. His will to submit was telling him to apologize again for his careless disobedience.

"You can be seventy for all I care and that still doesn't change the fact that you are my property. You will get used to being naked despite the nappy in my presence as my house will always be warm all year around. You will wear your collars and nappies until the day you die without complaints. You will even grow attach to these items as they will be on you regularly like clock work. You can wear clothes when I have company but you will be stripped by me when the company leaves. I also can give you punishments and do what I please with anyone of you."Snape explained as he smirked at the boy who was having a hard time keeping his defiance in place. The spell was working to perfection it seemed.

"Let us go!Sir, please let me wear my briefs."Harry begged when he saw Professor Snape open his cloak and pull out a white nappy.

"I can not allow you to wear your briefs because they are not strong enough. I will no tolerate your bodily fluids all over my furniture so me and the Headmaster agreed that you all will be wearing these nappies.

"That is not fair!They are so heavy and are for babies. Where is my briefs?"Harry demanded as he watched Snape reach out to touch him. "Stay away from me."

"Life is not fair Mr. Potter. I thought that if anyone would know that it would be you. As for the heaviness of the nappies, that is the point. I know that they work as it looks like you haven't leaked. Your briefs along with everyone's undergarments have been shredded. I asked Dobby to dispose of them as they will no longer be needed. You might feel the need to stay away from me now but once the spell strengthens the bonds you all will be begging for my touch."Snape stated as he got closer to the boy.

If Harry was not already backed up so far against the beds headboard he would have backed up some more. Snape was so close to him now that he could feel the mans breath on his neck. Harry shivered as Snape quickly snatched his hands together in his left hand. Harry's reflexes were still slower than Snape's so Snape now had Harry's hands above his head. For good measure he used some more wandless magic to magically bind his wrists together and for his arms to stay above his head. Harry began to struggle but it was no use as the man was infinity times stronger than him. Snape just moved Harry so he was now lying flat on his back on the bed unable to move away due to Snape's magic.

"Now that I have some control, you have a wet nappy that needs my attention."Snape said as Harry started to struggle all over again. Struggle was all he could do which really didn't bother Snape as he had a good grasp on Harry's legs to keep the boy from kicking out.

'Snape is not going to touch me there. I can't let him have the upper hand.'Harry thought in panic as he closed his eyes. He could feel one of Snape's hands holding his legs while the other one undid the sticky tape holding the nappy on him.

"Well, well look who was right about the wet nappy."Snape said as he smirked at the boy who finally opened his eyes. He could see that the boy was embarrassed as he was flushing a furious red colour. He knew he had the boys agreement with what he earlier said when Harry took a look between his legs at his exposed cock then looked at the yellow spot on the inside of the front part as Snape held it up to prove to Harry that he was right. Harry just looked away from it as Snape pulled Harry's legs straight up to remove the wet nappy and opened the new one and slid it in the place the wet one had been only a moment before. The Potions Master then pulled the front portion up and over Harry's exposed cock, that looked quite delicious to Snape, then fastened the sticky tape so the new nappy would stay on right. After he disposed of the wet nappy, Snape placed his hands on the boys abdomen making the boy moan before using his wandless magic to get rid of the bindings holding his wrists together.

"Now that the worst is over you can finally have something to eat."Snape stated in a composed manner.

'I can't believe I actually pissed myself without realizing it. How does that happen?'Harry thought as he looked disgustedly at the new nappy.

Snape could read Harry like a book so he answered the clear question on his face. "You have no control over your bladder anymore Potter. I have already told you this. You are mine to do with as I please. I think you behaved quite well for the first time changing. You did not yell any obscenities and gave in once I proved my point. I will allow you one reasonable request."Snape said as he watched the boy try and take his nappy off. Of course only Snape had that power so Harry just decided to ignore the nappy the best he could and looked up at Snape before he chose to sit up.

"I can not say that I am happy about the new events but something in me wants to submit to you. It keeps telling me to call you by that title. Can you let me off the chain?"Harry asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Can you let me off the chain, _Master_?"Snape said willing Harry to start using that title.

Harry just bit down on his lip hard to stop that reply. He could feel the authority rolling off in waves off Snape.

Snape just triumphantly sneered at knowing that he would soon get that reply from Harry. He could see that the boys wall was breaking. He just did some more wandless magic to lock the bedroom door and vanish the chain holding Potter to his bed.

Harry just rubbed his neck then got off the bed. He was only wearing a black leather collar with a silver tag attached to it along with the nappy and felt a little detached at the idea that he had to walk around Snape's house only wearing those particular items. Snape just got off of Harry's bed and removed the curtains from everyone's beds.

"My friends!Snape, please let them go?"Harry asked before the feeling to call Snape 'master' once more popped up. This was definitely getting annoying.

"Don't you dare wake them up. They have to wake up on their own."Snape said before there was a groan coming from the bed closest to the door on the left side of the room.

"Hermione!"Harry practically yelled.

"Hi Harry, hi Master."Hermione said as she rubbed at her eyes tiredly before what she said came rushing back to her. "Harry, Why did I just call Snape Master?Why am I also chained to my bed and wearing...is that a nappy?"Hermione all but shrieked making Snape cast a quick silencing charm by her bed.

Harry cringed at Hermione saying Master. It was just so unnatural.

Harry and Snape both just walked over to Hermione and decided to explain her fate under the protection of the silencing charm. This was definitely going to be a long day for all of them.

"Miss Granger, you will have no control over your bladder. You will need the nappy. Mr. Potter already learned his fate by me changing him."Snape stated in his monotone teaching voice once more.

"Master, I'm a girl. You can not change me."Hermione stated as she looked anywhere but at Snape in shyness.

"I can and will. I am your Master and you are my slave. Your needs and wants will all be met out by yours truly."Snape stated as Hermione tensed her muscles at the thought of this man seeing and touching her as he pleased. For some reason though, the thought was not entirely bad. She let out a soft moan that shocked her senses as she tried to get off her bed and snuggle up to Snape. The chain prevented her though which made Snape smirk.

"What's wrong with Hermione. She looks like she is a horny cat in heat."Harry stated as he watched his friend turn around and stick her diapered bum in the air for Snape to have a clear view. It was almost like Hermione wanted Snape to touch her.

"The spell makes everyone feel different things when they wake up. I knew the girls would be the easiest to tame especially Miss Granger as she was already submissive to me in class. She is already calling me her Master unlike you who still has a bit of defiance left in you. As my slave she can feel my magic and is yearning for me to touch her as I see fit."Snape stated as he walked over to her bed and sat down. Hermione butted her head against Snape's chest before Snape vanished the chain completely making the girl piratically curl up in his lap with her breasts rubbing up against his groin. Hermione would have loved to of rubbed her pussy up against his groin as well but groaned in disappointment when her nappy came in contact with the mans clothed erection instead of her hopefully dripping wet pussy. For some reason she could not feel if she was wet or not which made her remember what she was doing to her ex Professor and in front of her best friend.

"I'm sorry."Hermione stated in embarrassment backing off of Snape and blushing furiously. She did not just want Snape to do things to her in a sexual manner did she? Why was she acting this way?

"It's quite alright Miss Granger. You and Mr. Potter are mine and that is the way you are supposed to act. Now the only thing left to do is get you both something to eat as we wait on the rest to wake up."

"Wait, the rest?"Hermione asked as she for the first time looked around. What in the World was happening to her and her fellow Seventh years. They were all supposed to be out on their own looking for their careers, not being owned by their git of a Potions Master.

Being the smart witch that she knew herself to be, Hermione would not rest until she figured out what was being planned for her and everyone that would soon be under Snape's control. This was all wrong and she not only wanted to find out what was wrong she needed to before all of them could no longer control the impulse to pounce on Snape at every chance they got. That was exactly how Hermione was feeling and needed to learn everything she could to spring them all loose.

'I can't be a slave to Snape for the rest of my life. I am out of here."Hermione thought just before Snape grabbed a hold of her and pinned her to the bed. 'How did Snape know I was going to make a run for it?'

"Nice try but I have too much in store for the six of you. Potter already knows most of the plan. You all will be submitting to me in no time."

"I seriously doubt that."Draco said as he yawned then looked over at his Uncle Severus who he suspiciously wanted to call his master.

"Malfoy, don't freak out when you notice your attire."Harry said as Draco looked over at him with a look of confusion on his face. "What are you talking about Pott-"Draco tried to say as he stared down at his body that was naked save his collar and nappy.

"Is this some sick joke?Potter what did you do to me?

"It is not what he did it is what I did."Snape stated as he calmly looked at Draco who stared on at him in anger.

"What?"

Snape refrained from rolling his eyes and just glared at the three conscious ex students that were giving off mixed emotions. This was one project that he was looking forward to but at the same time needed the compliance. 'For now I will bare the confusion but Headmaster Dumbledore will come and set them all straight when they all wake up."Snape thought in agitation.

Nothing was better than control in Snape's eyes and he would have it even if he had to use some force. His slaves would obey him, that was certainly a fact.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Finally Awake

Somehow it was like Draco's confusion was totally overlooked. Harry saw Snape glare at his Slytherin golden boy for a slight moment before using his wand to re-leash Hermione back to her bed. It was such a baffling sight to see that Harry couldn't help but gape his mouth at the Potion Masters ignorance to his enemy.

"Don't you have something better to stare at Potter?"Draco sneered as he tried to regain some of his composure from being totally ignored by is Godfather.

Harry didn't get the chance to reply with a witty remark because Hermione spoke up before the two could get into their usual arguments.

"Why do me and Malfoy have to be chained to the beds?"Hermione pondered as she looked down at her new master's dragon hide steel toed boots. "I mean Harry is allowed off of the chain, _Master_."

Snape inwardly was thrilled at how submissive Granger was being. She wasn't even looking directly in his eyes. 'Of course she is not. That would be a challenge to my dominance. I suppose I will give her an answer for her using my new title in its proper context.'The man thought, determined to remain as cold and detached as he could to show he was the boss.

"I have allowed Mr. Potter to roam free on the condition that he will behave and try to except his new fate. You all have to get used to your new life, so as a way to start I have given Potter a request for behaving in a decent manner while I changed his nappy."Snape explained, seeing both Potter and Granger blush in humiliation while his Godson smirked at the prospect of taking advantage of the situation. "I would not be so quick to judge if I were you Draco. Sooner or later you will be in the same situation."Snape commented decisively without even turning to look at the boy he had practically raised.

"Who says I even have to wear any bloody nappies! I am of age and can make decisions for myself thank you very much."Draco said haughty, choosing to defy his new guardian by ripping the tapes so he could get the soft plastic garment off his arse. It didn't take long though for him to realize that the nappy was not going to budge. All he managed to do was make a lot of crinkling noises in his attempts to push the thing down his legs instead of trying to remove the tapes. He just huffed in frustration when a voice in his head told him that he was being a bad boy for trying to defy his masters' wishes. "Uncle Severus I am not your slave! I don't know what you did to these nappies but you will remove it from my person at once!"The boy demanded, blushing from how embarrassed he was at his failed attempts to remove the diaper that clearly would only come off by Snape's hands.

Harry might have laughed at Draco's predicament if not for the authority rolling off of Snape. The dungeon bat just turned around and sneered at Draco's blatant disobedience. He wanted Snape's attention and now the prat had it. The boy-who-lived just watched as Snape moved by him and stood looming over Draco as if he were about to make the boy into one of his Potion ingredients. Harry and Hermione just glanced at each other with surprise at Draco getting different treatment from Snape then they were both used to before looking over at the scene that was laying out before them.

Draco glared defiantly at the man standing over him. He was not going to submit in any form to anyone, except maybe his father.

"It is of no consequence to punish you for speaking to me in that tone, Draco. That collar around your neck is my signature. It means that you now belong to me. Since you are my property I can do whatever I want to you. Your father being in Azkaban and your mother being dead means that me getting custody over you was a simple task. Lucius said he trusted me to take good care of you and I don't aim to disappoint him. I told him what I wanted and he gladly accepted my terms. So rest assured you will wear what I want you to wear and you will do what I order you to do. I will train you all to be proper slaves with your only goal being to please me."Snape coldly said, making a shiver run down Draco's spine from how small he suddenly felt. Even Harry and Hermione were bowing their heads in a submissive manner as Hermione looked down at the white mattress she was on and Harry looked down at the carpeted floor that he only noticed now was a light blue on one side of the room and pink on the opposite side.

"What is with all the bloody racket? Dean, Seamus go back to sleep!"Ron mumbled in annoyance, reaching out blindly for his blanket that he must have kicked off during the night. When his hand didn't come in contact with anything, he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that this was not his bed. He could swear that he had fallen asleep in the seventh year dorms in the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Ron!"Harry yelled out happily. He was relieved to hear his best mates voice that had thankfully ended the lecture Snape was content on giving to Draco. Hermione smiled as she watched Ron sit up and yawn before he stretched his arms over his head.

"Harry, Hermione, where are we?"The red head asked before he looked more closely at himself. He blanched, wishing that there was a blanket for him to grab. Time just seemed to freeze for a whole minute as he stared at himself in shock. Even Harry and Hermione were both quiet.

"So glad to see you join the land of the living Mr. Weasley."Snape commented earning a dumbfounded look from the boy. In his shock it seemed that the boy had finally noticed him and his godson were also in the same room. Snape knew that as soon as the boy found his footing again they would hear an explosion that Snape was counting on. He knew about all the names the youngest Weasley son pegged him with in the halls and in his classroom at Hogwarts. He could not wait to put this boy in his place.

"What the bloody hell am I wearing?"Ron yelled in displeasure as he examined what he only knew too well was a nappy. He was about to move off his bed to take off the infantile item when moaning was heard in the bed next to the one he was occupying.

"Ginny, are you okay?"Ron asked in fear as he watched his sister get her bearings.

"Ron, where are we? What are you wearing?"Ginny asked, fretting over how she was sure she had been safely in the Gryffindor common room. That was the last thing she could remember. She had no idea where they were or why her brother was on the bed next to hers in a nappy with a collar around his neck that had some sort of chain connected to it.

"Weasel and the Weaselette are confused aren't they? Well let me tell you tha-"

"Hold your tongue Draco!"Snape commanded making everyone turn their attention to him. It was an automatic response. 'The spell is making the children well aware of my presence. I can sense the urges to submit.'The former spy thought, making sure to have his voice as commanding as it could possibly be. "You are both probably wondering about why you are not at Hogwarts. I really don't want to keep explaining myself over and over again so I will just say that you are now at my home. This room here is now Harry Potter's, Hermione Granger's, Draco Malfoy's, Ronald Weasley's, Ginerva Weasley's and Luna Lovegood's room."

"What did you do to us?"Ron all but yelled as he tried to yank on the chain keeping him on the bed he was on.

"I would appreciate not being interrupted by your impertinence, Mr. Weasley."The Potions Master said while taking out his wand. He swiftly cast a quick silencing charm at the boy to prove that he was to be listened to.

"Master!"Ginny yelled in shock. She was shocked for calling Snape _Master_, but she was also shocked because of the slight pressure in her abdomen. She was pretty sure it was some sort of cramp and she was trying to find a way to relieve it.

"What's wrong Ginny?"Harry asked in fear as he watched the girl clutch her stomach. He heard Hermione calling out Ginny's name and wanted nothing more than to walk over to the girl he had feelings for and hug her. As it was he just stared on in horror as he stood frozen on the spot on the floor he had now been standing on for over fifteen minutes.

"I am glad to see you are knowing your place as my slave, Miss Weasley. I am particularly pleased to note that you use the perfect tone in your voice when you are in need of me."Snape said coolly as he hushed Hermione's frantic screaming for her friend with a stern look and hand held out in a silencing motion. He then turned to Draco and Harry who had both gone white at the laboured breathes coming from the red headed girl before them. He could not say the same for the girls brother. He had gone so still on his bed and had fear riding on his senses like nothing he had ever felt. Snape was sure that Weasley would do anything to make sure his sister was okay.

"Relax Miss Weasley, ride the pain out. That's it. Good girl!"Snape calmly said as he walked over to her bed and sat next to his beautiful slave. He knew full well what was happening and hopefully this insight would teach all his slaves a lesson.

"This is peculiar! Where am I?"Luna asked in wonder as she looked at herself. She could not help but smile at the bulk between her legs. 'It feels like a pillow.'The Ravenclaw thought for a blissful moment before her master cut her off.

"Not now Miss Lovegood!"Snape commanded, silencing the dreamy blonde who just now noticed the girl in pain. "What's wrong with Ginny?"

This time it was Harry to respond. "I think she has a stomach ache of some type."The boy muttered before he walked over to the bed he had been occupying when he woke up to this hell.

Ginny could hear Snape's voice next to her and slowly relaxed. She could feel her body trying for some sort of release. She didn't understand what it needed but could not care as long as the pain would go away. A few seconds later the sound of '_puth_' was heard. It was so loud everyone looked at Ginny in surprise who was in some sort of squatting position on the bed. The sound just continued along with the feeling of warmth in her lower region. Ginny had a far away look on her face at the feeling of relief and just sighed before she sat down on the bed with her legs crossed.

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment and watched as Ginny collected herself once more then frowned. She felt the presence of Snape next to her on her bed and for some reason wanted to cuddle up to him. The chain though would not allow her. That wasn't the only reason she did not capitalize on Snape. Ginny had to shift her position on the bed and froze as she felt her arse slide in what felt like mush. Shifting again only confirmed her thoughts. She had shit herself. She had shit herself of her own body's accord. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could feel her cheeks heat up with tears welling up in her eyes.

The Potions Master was watching the Weasley girl's every move. As soon as she realized what had happened he knew to be prepared. Snape took out his wand from his sleeve once more and transfigured his handkerchief in his pocket to a red and yellow pacifier. As fast as he made the object, he took the thing and placed the rubber piece into the girl's mouth. It was good timing indeed because the girl had started to make sniffling noises and had tears fall from her eyes. He saw the surprised look on her face and quickly cast another charm on the soother so she could not spit the thing out of her mouth.

Ginny felt the foreign item in her mouth and tried to spit it out. For some reason that didn't work. Realization dawned on her that it was a pacifier her master had just put in her mouth. Unable to spit it out or even to say words, Ginny was content on the distraction and started to suck on the binky.

Snape just smirked as the girl accepted the distraction. He watched her features start to relax with the hesitant sucking and just allowed for the three other children, minus Luna who was dreamily tracing her fingers over the vine pattern on the headboard of the bed she was on, who could talk to argue about their loss of control. The Weasley boy just silently made rude gestures at him which in turn he just ignored.

One could only take childish arguing for so long though. "I am now going to change your nappy Miss Weasley."Snape said, seeing the pure terror on the red headed beauty's tear streaked face.

The room grew silent after hearing what Snape had just announced. Ginny just shimmied her way up the bed until she was against the headboard. She did not want her master to change her and definitely not in front of her friends and brother. Frantically she pointed her finger to show her fear.

Harry felt bad for Ginny. If he were in her place, he would defy Snape and hope that he would change me when no one else was around. Apparently he was not the only one to be thinking this because it was voiced.

"It is obvious that you do not want me to change you especially in front of people you know. I am your master so you will obey me for it needs to be done. I am sure you do not want to sit in your mess. Eventually you will get used to being changed and it will become part of your everyday routine. At some point you will even crave your nice clean and dry nappy as it will be something you draw comfort and safety from. The infantilism is just one thing that will be used on you all. Wait until training starts."Snape said in a monotone voice.

"So you are going to change Ginny in front of us?"Harry asked.

In answer to the boy, Snape went into his cloak and pulled out a nappy. He then used his wand to summon some baby wipes, powder and cream. The Professor set the objects down on the bed and stared at the girl with his glare making the words 'bad girl' run trough Ginny's head.

Ginny looked around at everyone in the room. Luna was content on doing her own thing it seemed so she just pleaded with her eyes that Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron would look away from what was about to happen. She saw they got the message as they all turned their bodies away from her. Ron at first glared at Snape but gave into what Ginny wanted when a whimper came from his sister's mouth around the pacifier. Ginny saw him grumpily turn away from her before she turned her attention back to Snape and trying to ignore the thoughts in her head that were saying she was a bad girl.

"Lay down Miss Weasley!"Snape ordered making the hairs on Ginny's neck stand straight up. Ginny heard the direct order in his voice and had no other choice but to lie down on the bed. Of course she was still attached to the headboard by the chain so she could not go very far even if she wanted to. 'I can't believe I am about to get a nappy change from my mean potions professor who is now supposed to be my master. The only ones to ever change me have been mum and dad. I can't do this!'The girl thought as her body automatically laid on her bed, mashing her mess even more against her arse as she did so making more tears form in her eyes.

There was suddenly a rather loud '_crack_' sound that made everyone, including Snape, jump in surprise. Snape knew who just popped into the room out of thin air before it would even happen. When he had asked the Headmaster for ownership of these children, they talked about the rights to come and check in on things. Snape had agreed with Dumbledore that the man could come and apparate into the added room whenever he felt the need to. He had learned from the old man that he was trusted and would take good care of his new property.

"Severus, my boy! I see you have been busy."Albus said as he inspected the room and all the occupants it contained.

"Headmaster, I was just about to change Miss Weasley. She had quite the accident."The Potions Master commented as he looked over the man who was like a father to him.

Everyone turned their attention to the boy who scoffed in exasperation. It was common knowledge that Draco was not a fan of Dumbledore. Dumbledore on the other hand just walked over to the boy and started petting Draco's head as he smiled serenely. Draco would have none of that, so he pushed Dumbledore's hand away earning him a stern look.

"Draco, you will learn who is in charge sooner or later. I am hoping for soon because you are a very bright boy and should know better than to scoff your superiors. We are your superiors now and you would do well to let this information sink in."The old man explained in a strong wise tone as he gestured towards Severus and himself.

"So you approve of this sir?"Harry asked as he got off the bed and waddled towards Dumbledore. The crinkling of the nappy was very loud in room which only further humiliated Harry as he thought back to being changed by Snape. He had actually wanted the dark man to touch him.

"I would trust Severus with my life and know for a fact that he will take good care of what is his. He will not let harm come to any of you. All you have to worry about Mr. Potter, is pleasing your master."Dumbledore said in authority, making his point clear that they had no choice in the matter. The Headmaster then turned his attention to Ron who was frantically pointing at his throat. It was obvious the boy was silenced so Dumbledore used some wandless magic to give the red head his vocals back.

"Get your bloody hands off my sister Snape!"Ron growled in extreme displeasure. "I also want these nappies to be burned. We are not infants and don't need protection or pacifiers!"

"Who do you think you are Weasley? I now own you and your sister. I will do with her as I please and you will do nothing against it. As you saw, none of you have control over your bodies any longer. Protection is something you do need rather you think it is infantile or not. I will not tolerate accidents all over the furniture and floors. The pacifier is a soothing object. I have charmed it to calm your sister down. The longer I stand here and argue with you Weasley, the longer your sister will have to sit in her soiled pants."Snape lectured, making the girl in front of him place her hands on her face to try and hide her embarrassment at the very true meaning to Snape's words.

"You should let Ginny clean herself up. Then you should let us all go back to our lives!"Ron demanded realizing how much trouble he was in by the voice in his head saying he was not submitting to his master so he was a 'bad boy'. He blatantly ignored the urge to call this git his master. That was not something he would ever do. Let the man punish him. What was the worst thing that could happen to him?

"You do not make demands boy. I am your master. I think I see a punishment in the near future for you Weasley. If Draco wants to keep up his defiance as well, I wouldn't mind tanning his arse as well."

"Fortunately I am here now. I would like to take you all downstairs for something to eat. I have already asked Dobby to prepare a meal for all of us while I was still at Hogwarts. I will have to leash you Harry before going down stairs. That should leave Ginny the privacy she clearly wants."Dumbledore said as he conjured a red leash and magicked one end to Harry's collar. He then started to go around to the other beds to unhook the chains.

Harry was crestfallen as he was once again leashed. He did not feel comfortable about it at all. He felt like a common dog being led around by his master. 'Oh!'The boy thought at how correct his analysis was to his current situation. He then could not help but look amused as Draco and Ron tried but failed to get their chains free from Dumbledore's grip.

"I see you will have your hands full with these slaves, Severus!"The bearded man commented with amusement of his own.

"So were going downstairs naked?"Hermione asked as she looked down at herself and continued to blush.

"We are not naked. We have nappies on."Luna said, watching Hermione cover her breasts with her arms.

"You are right Luna, my dear. But as we are giving Ginny privacy I will let you three have modesty until you feel more comfortable with exposing yourselves."

Dumbledore just waved his hands at the three girls before matching ping t-shirts appeared on their upper bodies. The man just smiled as Hermione sighed.

Hermione did not like the mans choice in colour but was internally thankful for the coverage. Ginny just relaxed a little more and looked at he master as again she felt warm in her lower region. Luna just laughed as the shirt appeared on her torso earning strange looks from the boys.

"I know Miss Weasley. I am glad you are feeling more relaxed. At least the tears have stopped."Snape stated.

The door came open with a flick of Dumbledore's wand making the children curious on what was beyond it. Hermione was secretly impressed as she watched Professor Dumbledore effortlessly take complicated wards off of the door. Ginny just turned her head and watched the others in envy as she laid on the bed she was still chained to at the mercy of her master. The last part of her thoughts kind of excited her but she had to at least try and control her hormones. She could not believe she had failed abysmally at controlling her bodies needs. She was feeling utterly helpless.

Snape watched the brats leave the room with Dumbledore before looking at the girl in front of him who was staring at the open door with longing.

"This will only take a couple minutes. You will soon be joining your classmates downstairs for something to put in your stomach. Snape watch the girl turn her gaze back to him and it was one of misery as she shifted her body. "I know for a fact your are going to be one who craves clean dry nappies."Snape commented before he conjured up some sort of plastic mat and lifted Ginny's legs and bum up so he could place the changing pad under the girl. He did not need her mess all over the mattress.

Ginny just laid submissively as Snape lifted her legs and placed a mat under her arse. She just contentedly sucked on the pacifier that she was finding wasn't as bad as she expected. She just had to lay there as Snape did the work. She was still blushing furiously in shame but just focused her view on Snape's black buttoned robes that he usually wore while teaching.

When he knew Ginny was distracting herself on purpose with her focus on her pacifier again, that was his cue to start the task at hand. Snape just started to undo the tapes on the side of Ginny's nappy. So far so good. What the challenging part was was taking the front portion of the nappy off the girls front and having the smell invade both their nostrils. He could she the girls eyes were filled with tears once more and decided to stay calm and distant. He just wrinkled his nose in distaste as he looked at the damage. 'When this girl has accidents they aren't small.'he thought as he could see the poop had made its way to the front of the nappy and on the girl's vaginal area. He could see the girl had peed a lot as well as the whole front was soaked through and the nappy was quite heavy. He just used the front part to wipe some of the mess off the girls front before he attacked the baby wipes. He saw the girl squirm as the cold wipes did their jobs and cleaned as thoroughly as he could for her private areas. He then placed the wipes into the sodden diaper before removing it fully and unfolding the new one. He then lifted the girl and placed the dry nappy under the girls clean bottom.

Ginny could not help the moan that escaped her mouth at the man placed the new nappy under her bum. She was very transfixed on the use of the wipes. She could tell Snape was trying to be as gentile with her as he could be. She then yelped at the cool cream being placed on her nappy area. 'Nappy area! Why did I even think that?'The girl thought before the intruding thoughts told her she was being a good girl. She was letting her master change her while she just laid in a submissive manner. If not for the pacifier, Ginny would have sighed when the smell of baby powder assaulted her nose. That was definitely a better smell than her mess. Snape was sprinkling it on her nappy area as well.

Snape was positive the girl was feeling better once he started using the baby powder. She had made a noise that convinced him that she was almost content and was enjoying his soothing hands on her most private of areas. When he was sure she had enough powder on her, Snape took the front portion of the nappy and used the tapes to secure it properly in place.

"You may now sit up so I can adjust the waistband. That is a good girl!"Snape said as he smoothed the front of Ginny's nappy with his hands before using his wand to dispose of the messy nappy and move the supplies back to his room. He finally looked over the beautiful girl in front of him sucking on the pacifier and wished that it was his cock those lips were sucking on. He was starting to get hard at his thoughts he had to contain until his slaves were more trained. So with one last movement at Ginny's person, Snape snatched the pacifier out of the girls mouth and placed it on the mattress next to her.

"That pacifier is now yours. I will have others conjured up for the other children. I am very pleased with you Miss Weasley."Snape said as he watched the girl inspect herself then the pacifier.

"Master, I did not like that at all. It feels wrong to be in these nappies. I mean I went in my pants without realizing it."Ginny said without glancing at Snape.

"When you get pressure in your abdomen it is most likely that you will poop. You might not of realized it but you were squatting when your body released the pressure. When you feel warm that means you peed. The mess is gone now so you should feel better. I know you will now crave dry nappies. I am sure you don't want to sit in a mess like that again."Snape calmly stated before he undid the chain attached to Ginny's bed.

Ginny agreed for the most part with what Snape had said and was just anxious to get out of the room and meet with everyone downstairs. Snape could sense what the girl wanted so he raised his signature eyebrow. Ginny just got off the bed and waddled in front of Snape as the Potions Master had a hold of her leash. She felt the bulk perceptively between her legs and continued to blush. She just bowed her head as she walked in front of the man. She was just glad that she could finally leave the stuffy room.

As him and his charge started walking, the crinkling of the nappy was the only sound heard in the hallway on their way downstairs to the living room. Ginny was anxious to see what awaited her beyond the steps and Snape was already thinking out where he was going to spank Draco and Ron this evening.

'First things first. Nothing is happening on an empty stomach!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Learning Begins

The kitchen table was extravagantly done up like any feast at Hogwarts if only smaller because of the fact there were less mouths to feed. It was to no surprise that the Headmaster of said school was sitting at the head of the table while the Hogwarts students' new found _'Master' _was sitting on the opposite end of the rectangular piece of furniture. There were foods of all kinds laid out before Harry and he just couldn't place what he wanted to eat first. It was a little disconcerting to be at a meal so brilliantly arranged while he was wearing no clothes despite his collar and nappy with a leash magicked to the chair he was on so he could not attempt an escape. He was about to serve himself some pumpkin juice before the Potions Master decided to speak, postponing the boys actions.

"You all will find that there are several things that need to be corrected for you all to become proper slaves."Snape said in a calm manner, looking each child over with his keen eyes. "The lesson you are going to learn right now is how to eat in an appropriate manner in front of your superiors. If you do something incorrectly your leashes will shorten into the chairs you are on, making it harder for you to eat. With magic upon your collars, I would use caution for this exercise. You have only three tries before the leash gets so short that you will have to wait to be hand fed by me and only after I am done my own meal."

There was an intense silence as this new found information was being taken in by the submissive children now in Snape's possession. He even saw Hermione and Ginny warily look at him before they corrected their posture and sat up a bit straighter. He knew the girls were not the ones he had to worry about. The sense to please him was overwhelmingly strong and he could tell there was little, if any, defiance after being so blunt about the nappy changing. The humiliation only made things easy on his part which made him want to take his female pets and reward them for there cooperation. Even Luna took the chance to take her elbows off the table.

As for the boys, he knew there submission was going to be a harder task to accomplish. He could tell that none of them wanted to be personally fed by him, but the defiance in refusing to acknowledge he was the Master was definitely something he had to lay the law down about. He was sure that the boys didn't want to watch everyone else eat as they waited because he knew stomachs were rumbling. Snape just did not approve of the direct eye contact from the glare Ron was directing his way.

"The first one who will learn better manners will be you, Mr. Weasley!"Snape said, slipping his wand from his sleeve and wordlessly casting a charm on Ron's leash to shorten it about an inch and a half into the chair, making Ron reach up to his neck in an attempt to stop the sudden pressure of choking. The leash got sucked into the chair so fast, Ron's collar was yanked with it causing the boy to cough.

"What did you do that for? I wasn't doing anything wrong!"Ron stated as he rubbed at his neck. He looked at Harry and Dumbledore for support, but Harry just looked away and the Headmaster just gave Ron a calm smile like nothing had happened at all. Draco, on the other hand, snickered at Ron for already getting a punishment before any of them had even started to eat.

Draco was kind of relieved that he had had a family that grew up around proper etiquette. Some of which he had learned from his Uncle Severus. He knew never to reach for something that was not near him and to always chew with his mouth closed. He also knew he would always have to ask for what he wanted and just knew that rule would be enforced. Severus had told him time and time again while he was growing up, that the man would not have any slobs eating with him at the table! 'It is going to really suck to be a Weasley!'Draco thought in amusement.

Anger was evident as Ron turned his glare on Draco who always seemed to want to have the last word. He was going to retort, but Snape cut in saying the magic words. Ron was brooding at how Draco was ignored but could not resist his stomach's need any longer.

"The feast may begin, but be aware that I am watching you and mistakes will be nullified!"

Harry was relieved that Snape had not made an example out of him, but he was concerned that with Ron's usual eating habits, that his friend would not complete this meal without more 'Instruction' from Snape. He knew Ron loved to stuff his face and in no way had any table manners. Harry felt it a bit unfair that they only had three chances to feed themselves. 'Then again, it is Snape we have to please!'Harry thought shrewdly, after all he was a Gryffindor.

Halfway through the meal had no one daring to make any glaces in Snape's direction. Only two more leashes got shortened and it was for Ron again, who tried to reach for the salt that was really out of his reach, and once for Ginny , who spilled her red plastic cup of pumpkin juice all over her plate, the table and even some on herself. Snape just told Ginny to be more careful and used magic to clean the mess and make up a new plate for the girl. Harry could tell that Ginny was shocked from getting her leash shortened from an accident, but took some relief in the fact Snape had said it calmly to her.

Dumbledore announced that he had to cut his meal short because he had some place to be. Dumbledore just said his goodnight and told the children to try their best to obey their Master before he nodded to Severus and apparated on the spot. This left a feeling of dread as to any hope of escape. Dumbledore leaving was just like finalizing the fact that Snape owned them and Ron just couldn't take the silence any longer.

"I can't believe Dumbledore abandoned us! This is the most bizarre feast ever! Snape, Let. Us. Go."Ron demanded, pushing his plate away from himself after suddenly feeling full.

"That is the last straw Weasley! I make the demands, not you!" Snape waved his wand making Ron's leash shorten as far as it could go and placing the infamous silencing spell on the prudish brat. "I have had it with your defiance! You will now wait until everyone is done eating and there is no longer any dessert for you. After I have hand fed you, you and Draco will both be coming up to my study for a smarting you most definitely deserve. That means Draco will be sitting at this table while Weasley eats the rest of his supper. The girls and Harry will be in the living room doing what they like while I deal out the punishment needed!"Snape stated authoritatively.

Hermione gulped at the commanding tone in Snape's voice and was glad it was not directed at her. This voice in her head was telling her that she should behave and only speak when spoken too, so she didn't bother trying to defend Ronald.

Dessert had been chocolate pudding, and Harry was ecstatic about it because that particular treat was amongst his favourites. "Master, I am full! I can not eat anymore of my pudding."Ginny said shyly while looking down at her half eaten pudding.

Ron hearing this, wanted to so badly speak up and take what his sister couldn't finish. As it was, his leash was just too short. 'Snape is such a cruel bastard! I can't believe he made me watch everyone else eat! I know Ginny wants to give it to me, but the old dungeon bat is denying me yet another thing I love.'Ron brooded as he crossed his arms over his rumbling stomach. After watching everyone enjoy there desserts, it made Ron hungry all over again.

Harry had yet to earn a punishment, so by just asking, he couldn't possibly get into trouble? "May I have the rest of Ginny's pudding?"

Snape just slowly finished off his portion before looking over what Ginny had left in front of her. "I believe that Miss Weasley made an honest effort, so I will allow for you to leave the table. As for you Potter, you may ask me again in the proper way!"

Harry knew what Snape was pressing at. He just really didn't want to call the man his Master in front of Malfoy. Harry just bit his lip and looked away from the half eaten pudding.

"Not man enough to take the pudding Potter? All you have to do is admit to my Uncle that you are his slave!"Draco sneered, goading his rival into a fight so Harry would also get a punishment.

"That is enough out of you Draco!"Snape yelled before Dobby popped into the dinning room. "Dobby, can you please clear the table while I show the slaves the play area!"

Snape didn't say it like a question but more like a command making Dobby bow low to the floor before speaking.

"Dobby will do what Master Snape asks. Is there more Dobby can do for you sir?"

"After you clear the table, can you get my study ready?"Snape asked, keenly eyeing the elf wearing a green pillowcase with the black insignia S.S. in the top left corner of the garment. Snape was just well aware that the elf would not wear anything other than a pillowcase because of its history, so he just had to oblige this well known House Elf.

"Of course Dobby will do what Master Snape wants."

With that all said and done, Dobby snapped his short fingers and made everything on the table vanish except for Ron's half eaten plate of food and the boy's pumpkin juice. After that was taken care of, Dobby just vanished on the spot, making Ron dread the up and coming punishments Snape had threatened him and Draco with.

"You and Draco will sit tight as I unhook everyone else from their chairs!"Snape exclaimed as he got up out of the chair he had been sitting at and used his wand to take a hold of Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Harry's leashes. He just walked with the four of them past a sneering Draco and a glaring Ron before entering the living room.

T.P.M.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny gaped at the sight they were presented with. Right in the centre of the room was a huge square structure with this soft blue padding on the floor of it. There was no top on it but Luna just stated what everyone was thinking.

"Is that our playpen Master?"Luna asked as she rubbed at her eyes from being so exhausted. It had been quite the day.

Snape answered curtly and started to explain their fate step by step.

"As usual, nothing gets past you Miss Lovegood."Snape stated before Hermione decided to reply.

"Master, we don't need a playpen. We will behave, I promise!" The girl said in a trembling voice.

The Potions Master knew the girl would try all she could to submit to his authority but he didn't want to take the chance of having to track them down after he dealt out punishment to the two boys in the other room.

"I know you will behave because there are going to be wards placed over top your playpen so there will be a guarantee of no escaping. As you can already see, there are three pink cotton blankets with A big letter on them in a darker colour of pink. They are the first letter of the girls names. The three blue blankets are the boy's. The blue rubber of the pen is soft and will allow for you all to sleep comfortably if you cannot keep your eyes open. Here is your red and yellow pacifier Miss Weasley."Snape said, handing the soother over to her.

Ginny just blushed as she took the infantile item from her Master and looked down at the beige carpeted floor in shame.

"Do not worry, you are not the only one who has one Miss Weasley. I have conjured a pink and red one for Miss Granger, a purple and red one for Miss Lovegood, and a red and blue one for Mr. Potter. They are for you to suck on whenever you feel the need or whenever you need to calm down."Snape said before he waved his wand and made one side of the playpen completely disappear. He just pulled each child into the structure by their leashes then magicked the side back up. Once he knew everyone was safely inside, Snape used wandless magic to make the leashes disappear.

Harry was so relieved to finally be off the leash, that he started rubbing his neck. As he was giving his neck attention, the boy didn't realize that Snape had come up from behind him and had his hand where it just should never be.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get away from me!"Harry yelled as he backed up away from his Master and bumped into Luna by accident.

"Harry, Master is just checking you to make sure you are dry."Luna said with infinite calmness. Those words just cut through the tense air around Harry like a knife. He had already gotten changed earlier and felt on edge about this man doing it again. Harry just plainly did not want this mans hand ever going into his pants (rather nappy) ever again!

"Mr. Potter, you will find that privacy has now become a thing of the past. There is nothing you are going to be able to hide from me and your fellow slaves. I was able to have my hand down there long enough to tell you that you are dry. Talk back to me or yell at me again Potter, and you can join The two boys up in my study!"Snape commanded, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"Master, Harry was just shocked by it. We are not used to wearing nappies!"Ginny said, defending Harry the best she could.

"Well, that will soon change. Soon it will become routine and you will expect to be checked! The soft blue rubber under your feet is made out of material to be changed on. If there are any leaks, which I highly doubt there will be, the material can easily be cleaned. Miss Weasley, come here!"Snape commanded. He just patiently waited as she came closer to him before Snape turned her around. "I changed you earlier so it is no shock to me that you are dry"

Hermione could see the humiliation as tears were welling up in Ginny's eyes because of her earlier accident. The Gryffindor Know-It-All just wished she could do more to calm her friends down. As it were, it was her turn next to get Snape's hand down her nappy.

"Lay down Miss Granger!"Snape commanded as he watched the girl turn around in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me! You have been sitting in a wet nappy for a while judging by how damp you are."

This was all news to Hermione, she did not even realize she might have had an accident! Wearing a nappy was a new experience, so being wet had just gone completely unnoticed. Hermione tried a retort but she knew it was a lost cause.

"Please Master, I am alright!"The girl futilely stated."

"I will not repeat myself again, If you do not lie down now, you will get punished!"

Hearing the treat in her Master's words, Hermione slowly lowered herself onto the blue rubber until she was flat on her back. She just silently watched as Snape used a wordless _'Accio'_ and the things needed came to the man through the top of the playpen. Hermione just suddenly started to feel utterly helpless and blushed like she never blushed before.

"You may want this Hermione!"Luna dreamily said as she bent over to pick up the Gryffindor's pacifier off the rubber ground and held it out for the girl to take.

Snape was hoping Hermione would start sucking on it so the spell on it would sooth the girls nerves and make her crave for it. He just somehow felt how humiliated Hermione was and how she felt she had no choice, so she took her binky and placed it in her mouth before turning her head away from her friends wandering eyes. She just sincerely hoped that they would turn away from her as Snape changed her.

Severus wasted no time. He got down on his knees and started to undo the tabs of Hermione's nappy. He had placed the powder, cream, baby wipes, and two white nappies down next to him. Hermione was shocked when her front was exposed, but her attention was grabbed by the fact that Luna had come up next to her and Snape and grabbed one of the nappies to examine it. Hermione just tried her best not to start crying by continually sucking on her pacifier. It seemed like Snape took no notice of Luna as he grabbed for the wipes and pulled two out of the little rectangular white box to clean the stale urine off of her private areas. Hermione just shivered, if it was from the coolness or something else, she was just too scared to really analyze her feelings at that moment. She was being changed by her Master in front of her friends, what could be more humiliating?

"I am going to lift your legs to wipe your bum, Miss Granger!"Snape announced like it was the most natural thing to say in the world. Harry and Ginny both herd their friend moan around the soother as Snape methodically wiped Hermione's bum with expertise.

When Snape was done with the dirty wipes, he placed them in the soiled nappy underneath the girl, then rolled it up and taped the diaper into a ball before opening a new nappy and placing the back under Hermione before gently placing her arse down on the soft plastic. He then opened up the small container of diaper rash cream and started to sooth it into her skin in the front. When he lifted her again, the girl arched her back and moaned low in her throat as the coolness of the cream was spread on her backside. Snape was sure Hermione was enjoying his ministrations more than she was willing to admit at that moment and it made the dungeons bat very hard. He so wanted to take her now like he had wanted to when he had changed Ginny, but that time was not now. Placing the girl back down on the waiting nappy, he sprinkled a good dusting of baby powder on her front then decided to tape the new diaper into place so it fit snugly around the girl. After adjusting the waistband he decided to stand up.

Hermione's heart was pounding so hard. She had never felt anything so soothing and sensual all at once. She was shocked that it had been a nappy change to get her all flustered and beat red, but the discreet sucking on her pacifier had her calming down.

"You may get up now Miss Granger!"Snape commanded as he looked over at Luna who was holding the other nappy.

"You do not need to check me Master, I know I need to be changed!"Luna calmly stated as she turned her brilliantly soft blue eyes on the nappy she was holding.

"It is no shock to me that you would know that, you always seem to know what others don't know right away, Miss Lovegood. That is why I brought down two nappies, just in case you needed it. Please lie down where Miss Granger was."

Hermione felt like a big baby as she continued to suck on the pacifier and look at her diaper like she could see right through it. She could not believe that Luna was giggling when Snape was putting the cream on her. What was most shocking though, was the fact that Luna literally thanked he Master for changing her.

"You are welcome Miss Lovegood."Snape said as he tapped the sides in place and adjusted the waistband to fit firm and snugly on the girl. "You all will soon learn to ask me for a nappy change and will thank me afterwards. Tonight is a trial as you are all new to this situation. I have all the confidence in the world that it won't take long to tame you all and teach you your place. Now I will let you use my chess set and Miss Granger, here is a copy of Hogwarts A History."

The Potions master said all that while he vanished the dirty nappies to a diaper pail in the kitchen and made the other things go back to his room where they were to be placed on his dresser. The nappies themselves were in bags on the floor of his closet. If he ever needed more, he would just need to summon Dobby to get them. He was just satisfied that the four slaves in front of him weren't giving him any fight and were now interested in the toys he allowed them in the playpen. He watched as Luna grabbed the pink blanket with her initial on it and chose a corner to waddle too where she plopped down on her diapered bottom and stuck the nipple of her soother in her mouth. Ginny and Harry were now sitting on the blue rubber setting up the chess pieces on the board. Hermione was huddled with her blanket in the opposite corner of Luna, starting to read the book he had handed to her.

Severus Snape just gave a satisfied smirk before he used his wand to make himself go right through the netting walls of the playpen. Saying words none of the slaves could comprehend, blue waves of magic appeared over the top of the structure. They were now warded in so Snape took one more look at each child then turned on his heels and with billowing robes, he stalked back towards the miscreant boys he had to teach a lesson to.

"How fair is this? He has us trapped like rats in this cage."Harry said as Ginny was still setting up the white pieces she was to use in their chess game.

"Well at least he is leaving us alone to do what we want. I know this feels like a punishment in its self Harry, but I just fear that Ron and Draco are getting the worse end of the deal. I know the idea of escaping is foolish, but I still think it can be done."Ginny said slowly and a bit guiltily. Her collar was telling her that defying her Master was the worst thing she could do.

"I seriously doubt that Snape would make it easy for us. This is Snape we are talking about, he is methodical and as cunning as a Slytherin gets! He is brilliant! I can surely say he has left no stone unturned and will do whatever he can to ensure that we stay within his grasp. We are his now, escaping is a dream!"Hermione rambled, not even looking up from the book in her hands.

"How do you guys feel?"Luna asked as she yawned then started to lay down on the blue rubber. She was tired and felt like this was the perfect time to curl up and take a cat nap. "I can honestly say I have never felt safer. Being with Master is a good thing."

"Whatever you say Luna! We are trapped and the getting used to part is what I can honestly say I am most scared of."Ginny said as she looked at he nappy and frowned.

"For now it is, but remember Snape said that treating us like infants isn't the only thing he has in store for us. Without our wands, were as helpless as dogs with our tails between our legs."Hermione said glumly, just wishing her wand was with her so she could somehow slice the netting she was sitting up against. She could feel it was netting done with some sort of magic so it was definitely keeping whatever Snape wanted to put into it inside! 'We are not escaping while inside this contraption. I want to go home!'Hermione thought in sadness.

That is when her collar spoke words that were so very true and yet horrible at the same time. It even said it in what sounded like her voice. 'You and the rest of the slaves ARE home!"

Hermione just shuddered and wrapped her blanket more securely around herself.

T.P.M.

While Snape had been dealing with Ron's friends, he was continually glaring at Draco about their punishment like it was all that Slytherins fault. Ron still could not touch, what he now thought as, his cold food and was bored out of his mind and mad at this situation as a whole. He still could not speak and was fed up with Draco teasing him about having a full stomach and how he could sleep for days with how stuffed he was. Ron was fuming!

"Don't worry weasel, my Uncle Severus will be back soon to feed you like the snot nosed brat you are! I bet your smarting will be worse than mine and you won't be able to sit right for a week!"Draco teased before he sipped at his plastic cup of pumpkin juice.

This one sided banter seemed to go on forever in Ron's mind until his attention was drawn to the two floating nappies that must have been dirty because they landed in the diaper pail just behind where Draco was sitting. It was a wonder he only noticed them now. That meant two of his friends had to get 'changed'. Ron just blushed and even Draco had the decency to flush a nice red as he turned his attention away from what would soon be their fate.

Not long after the embarrassment subsided a bit and Draco was about to make yet another comment, Snape came stalking back into the kitchen with his robes billowing around him in an all too familiar Snape-like fashion. The man just pulled up a chair next to Ron and made good on his promise to hand feed him.

"You will open your mouth this instant and eat your food. You should be grateful you have a Master that cares if you are well fed or not. If you do not open your mouth on the count of three, your punishment will be much worse!"Snape threatened.

Ron was very tired and just ignored the smirking prat as Snape started his counting. Ron's collar was warning him to behave once again and almost mechanically, Ron opened his mouth when Snape firmly got to three. The boy was so humiliated that he could no longer taste what he was eating and just stared at Snape's chin as he opened his mouth obediently.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at Weasley being treated like a small child which caused Snape to yell at the blond. "You will be quiet as you wait or you will regret your punishment Draco!"The man snarled, making Draco shut his mouth immediately and focus on the pumpkin juice in front of him. He knew what his Uncle was capable of and didn't want to make the man more furious with him. If his dad had really given him to his Uncle, Severus was undeniably in charge and that meant that the man could do anything he wanted. 'Curse the old pure blood ways!'

By the time Ron had his last mouth full of food, Snape already was using his wand to vanish the cups and plates and unhooking the leashes from the chairs.

"You will both walk with me up to my study and stand where I order you both to stand! I will then check your nappies to see if you had any accidents."Snape said, seeing both Draco and Ron flinch. Snape just smirked. "While I tan your hides, Dobby has placed a rubber blue mat under where you will be spanked. I have cast a charm over myself so that any body fluids will not get on me and will solely land on the mat."Snape explained as he stopped in front of his study door.

Ron did not like the look Snape gave him and Draco next. 'It is like he expects me to pee on him! This is totally mental! I am not a baby and once this nappy is off, it is staying off!'Ron thought in complete defiance.

When Snape finally had Ron and Draco in his study, he simply used a couple charms to ward the door and place a silencing charm around the room. That is also when he gave Ron his vocals back.

The red head just cleared his throat before trying to speak. He forgot to when he saw Snape order Draco to stand still and the Dungeon bat use his infinite boldness to stick his long fingered hand straight down the back of the boy's nappy. Ron could swear the boys tomato red face clashed with his blond hair. He next saw Draco pale at what Snape disclosed.

"Well, it looks like the tough isn't so mighty anymore! Draco, you have a wet nappy. You are first anyways so I might as well clean you up."

"Uncle, I don't need to be changed!"

"Silence! You will do what I order you to do. I will clean you up, then you will set an example for Ronald Weasley. You will drape yourself over my knees and prepare yourself for the punishment you so rightly deserve."

Ron was shocked that Draco didn't say anything after that. Both Draco and Ron watched as Snape summoned the supplies he needed then re warded the door to his study. What bothered Ron most was Snape didn't even check him and the man had chosen to flaunt two nappies in front of them. There was an audible gulp, but from him or Draco, Ron couldn't tell. 'We are in for a long night.'Ronald thought.

Ron's collar spoke up in an exact copy as his voice that could have been him answering his own question if he knew any better. 'Yes, it is going to be a VERY long night!"

The dark man just led his blond charge to the blue mat and started to undo the tapes. Draco just tried to zone out and pretend this wasn't him standing in front of his Uncle about to be physically cleaned of stale pee and then spanked. Ron just turned around and tried the door handle.

"It will not budge Weasley, so except your fate and don't protest. It will only make matters worse for you!"

'I wish I wasn't here! I wish I could take Hermione and we could start a life together! Now I am Snape's monkey.'Ron thought in despair as Draco tried to hide a moan low in his throat at the fact that Snape had removed the blond's diaper and was wiping his genitals. Ron wanted to run and he wanted to run very far away!


End file.
